


Before I Cut You Off...

by Byutsuno



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byutsuno/pseuds/Byutsuno
Summary: Yaevinn, after facing death, decides to tell Geralt something important.aka the scene from game 1 we were promised but never given.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yaevinn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Before I Cut You Off...

**Author's Note:**

> anyone remember this ship?

Geralt burst through the wooden doors of the hospital, panting from having run most of the way. His eyes scanned the candlelit floor desperately before he spotted a gathering of elves in the corner of the room. They were surrounding one bed, looks of worry and mourning on their faces.   
The Witcher pushed through them and found his companion, Yaevinn, laying on his back, sweat beading and long, black hair sticking to his forehead. Geralt let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Yaevinn’s eyes widened and he tried to sit up. “Geralt--” He groaned in pain, clutching his side. 

Geralt dropped to his knees, helping Yaevinn lay back down, a sturdy hand on his back. 

“...You...came back for me.” The elf smiled weakly. 

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Geralt looked at the bandaging across Yaevinn’s abdomen. Blood was seeping through the cloth. It looked deadly. 

Wordlessly, Geralt looked to Shani for answers. 

“Don’t worry, he’ll live.” She replied. “He just refused to take anything for the pain until you got here.” 

Geralt looked back to Yaevinn in confusion. 

Yaevinn looked to the side, avoiding eye contact. “Your pain remedies make the consumer drowsy, do they not? I didn’t want him to come back to me unconscious on this bed, I felt that would have been a worse sight.” The two nonhumans exchanged a look and shared a laugh. 

Shani stepped forward with a vile in hand. “Alright, alright. Geralt’s here so take your medicine. It’ll help fight infection and ease the pain. It’s all herbal so there aren’t any side effects other than drowsiness.” 

Geralt helped Yaevinn sit up so he could drink from the vile before laying him back down again. He sighed and let the herbs work their magic, the pain slowly subsiding as his body went fairly numb.   
He took a moment to compose himself before clearing his throat. All the eyes surrounding his bed turned to him quickly, including Shani from across the room. 

“I would like to speak with Geralt… Alone. Please.” 

The loyal elves around his bed shared glances amongst themselves before nodding and dissipating. Shani left with them, trusting Geralt to call her if she was needed.   
Once the two were alone, Yaevinn sighed again. 

“You’re alive.” Said Yaevinn. 

“As are you.” Geralt replied. 

“What happened after I left? Every second waiting for you felt like a decade.” 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s all over now.” 

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Geralt spoke again. 

“Was there something specific you wanted to tell me in private?” 

“Can’t an injured elf sit in silence with a Witcher?” Yaevinn pushed himself up to a sitting position, batting Geralt’s worried hands away. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and put himself at eye level with Geralt. 

The two gazed into each other’s eyes longingly, silently. 

“Back when we were fighting…” Geralt broke the quiet again. “In the sewers. Side by side. Before you got hurt. You were going to say something about ‘if you die’ and I cut you off.” He paused, searching Yaevinn’s face for any restraint. “...What were you going to say?” 

Yaevinn smiled softly. “I love you.” 

Geralt’s jaw dropped. The Witcher’s heart, although slowed, cold, and quiet, stirred in his broad chest. His eyes widened and he stammered for a bit before closing his mouth altogether. “Yaevinn, you…” 

“I love you, Geralt.” Yaevinn cut in. “If I died, I wanted you to know that I love you.”

Geralt sat there, dumbfounded. Was he dreaming? Had he been slain and was witnessing heaven? No. Someone like him wouldn’t go to heaven. 

“I don’t expect you to return these feelings, I understand there are much more suitable, human, partners you could choose from, but--” 

Geralt pressed his lips against Yaevinn’s. They were soft and warm compared to his chapped and cold ones. When he pulled away, Yaevinn’s eyes were still closed so he caressed his face with an open palm and leaned in again, kissing him once more. Two kisses became three, and then four, and soon they were sharing one, heated, passionate, desperately needed kiss. 

“Alive… You’re alive.” Yaevinn sighed against Geralt’s lips. “And I love you.”

Geralt bumped their foreheads together, a smile cracking his tough guy demeanor. “I love you too, Yaevinn. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i miss yaevinn


End file.
